


Bed of Leaves

by tokii



Series: 壊れた方 [12]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 00:44:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21437407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokii/pseuds/tokii
Series: 壊れた方 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542805





	Bed of Leaves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sophisthoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophisthoe/gifts).

Bed of Leaves

Your breath whispers in my ear

and your words cleanse me of any fear

Our hands are wrapped

and my strength is sapped

But you hold me steady with passionate eyes

our lives are woven together with firm ties

A love so deep, it’s overwhelming

All that I am is yours, and I’m delving

into the wondrous secrets your soul holds

You laugh, and I’m filled with desire

unquenchable intimacy lit up like a fire

Your warm hands caress my cheek

a flood of fervor fills the air and I seek

to be lost in your infinite embrace

to pursue you in ecstasy, to chase

my lover and understand him completely

I touch your neck and we stand blissful in each other’s company

Your lips meet mine and we kiss

the air stills and nothing in the world is amiss

You are most perfectly flawed

and I am utterly awed

That I am yours and you are mine

for all of eternity, yet for just a time

a tear slips and I hold you tighter

You stroke my hair – my tender heart is snagged on taught wire

You gently say “farewell, my love.” And you turn to leave

I’m left alone in our little, bright bed of leaves


End file.
